


The Truest Thing in This Town

by wovenwillows



Series: tumblr prompt fills [3]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minific, i think they should get to be soft!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wovenwillows/pseuds/wovenwillows
Summary: "They stay up late every night just reveling in the fact that for once, they can be a normal couple. No incinerations, no feedback, no gods, just getting to sit in each others company and tune out the TV with chatter."or,A short fic in which Kichiro and Allison get to be domestic.(requested by anon with the prompt "things you said at 1 am")
Relationships: Allison Abbott/Kichiro Guerra
Series: tumblr prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728016
Kudos: 8





	The Truest Thing in This Town

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Nothing More than That by The Paper Kites, which doesn't really fit this fic but it is a really sweet song so I'd still recommend it.
> 
> also, disclaimer: I was not too familiar with the lore behind this so I heavily relied on the wikis, hopefully I'm not wildly off the mark but I wanted to give a heads up just in case.

The glow of late night television bathes Kichiro’s otherwise dark living room in a soft warm light. From where she lays on the sofa, head resting in Allison’s lap, she couldn’t even tell you what show was playing anyways. 

They should both be asleep by now, but neither of them are used to having so much time together free of fear and distance. She’s too afraid to waste it and although it goes unspoken, she knows Allison feels the same. And so they stay up late every night, just reveling in the fact that for once, they can be a normal couple. No incinerations, no feedback, no gods, just getting to sit in each others company and tune out the TV with chatter.

“Kichiro?” Allison asks softly, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair. 

“Yeah babe?” 

“What do you think we’d be doing if blaseball didn’t exist?”

She grins. “We’re getting hypothetical tonight?”

“Kichiro, you forget I’m a poet. Hypothetical is what I do.”

“A poet now? I thought you were too punk for that.”

Allison playfully smacks her arm, “Hey! Poetry is punk as fuck. Besides, what do you think I did for the garages?”

“Play the xylophone?” 

“Yes but- I swear if I didn’t love you so much I would hate you right now.”

Kichiro snorts. “You should put that in a song. Call it _Kichiro 2.”_

“Oh gods, please don’t remind me about that song. I’m a whole different person now I swear.”

“BS, you’re still a lovesick fool to me.”

Allison drops her hair back onto her face. “Whatever, I’m not the one on a team literally called _The Lovers.”_

“Hey! I never said _I_ wasn’t a lovesick fool.”

They’re both laughing at this point. It’s the kind of mirth you only get when the rest of the world is asleep, as if you’re the only people in the whole universe.

After a pause, Allison perks up. “You still never answered my question y’know.”

“I don’t really know, I would hope you'd be there with me though. Why? What would you be up to?”

“I think I’d still sing, I’d be every closet punk’s gay awakening,” she laughs. “No, but seriously, I think I’d have my own band. You could totally be in it too. We’d be the biggest power duo the world has ever seen.”

Kichiro grins despite herself. “You know I can’t sing.”

“Yeah but you’re hot so no one would care.” 

“Hey!” 

“What? It’s true!” She looks down, “You know one of these days when all of this is over and blaseball is done with us, we could totally do it.”

Kichiro knows it’s just late night fantasizing, but there’s something in Allison’s voice that makes her want to believe it could be true.

“And what would the band be called?”

Allison smirks. “WLW Catnip.”

“Too on the nose.”

“Do you have a better idea?” 

Kichiro yawns. “Tell you what, we go to sleep now, and then we can decide on the name in the morning.”

Allison grins and ruffles her hair one last time. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon over on tumblr as part of a prompt set I've been doing. Requests are still very much open so if you'd like to make one you can find me on tumblr @squiddish.
> 
> This is my first time writing them and I've already managed to become obsessed with the concept of pop-punk duo Kichiro and Allison...so who knows, I might write a follow up...
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading.


End file.
